Home Hangout
Home Hangout is the second episode of Season 2, and the 22nd episode in the series. Plot Bridget and Kerry live in the biggest house, with their mother, Bridget and Kerry tell Cate of their problems making friends at their new school, Bayside High School. Cate embarrasses them by dancing in the living room; when Kerry copies her, she accidentally knocks over a large vase. Stewie catches it just in time, but later destroys it. At school, Bridget and Kerry attempt to impress the Drew Crew, who laugh at them. David Gordon and Bailey Pickett, who were standing close by, reassures the Hennessy girls, who end up inviting them back to the hotel after school. They discover that Bailey is a very good dancer, who offers to teach Cate some moves for her show. The next day, Drew C. comes up to the Hennessy Girls and asks if they really live at the biggest house. Bridget and Kerry say that they do and invite Drew's Crew to the house. At the Hennessy's later on, the Drew Crew help themselves to the food at a buffet table, while Bridget and Kerry look on, impressed. When David and Bailey arrive, they get laughed at. Francine Smith, another mother in the Hennessy's, comes over and says that the buffet table is for guests only. Bridget and Kerry take their new friends to the roof, where they are served ice cream. In their hurry, they bump into Francine, who knocks over Stewie who is standing on a ladder fixing a light. Stewie ends up swinging from the chandelier and eventually falls on top of Francine. In return for saving his life, Stewie agrees to get rid of Bridget and Kerry's friends from the hotel (by killing them). After bullying Gordo and Bailey, Drew encourages Bridget and Kerry to ditch them. Bridget agrees, thinking that they won't be cool if they hang out with David and Gordon; Kerry is unsure, not wanting to succumb to peer pressure. In the end, though, he is persuaded. While hanging out in the games room, Stewie arrives to tell Bridget and Kerry to get rid of the Drew Crew. Kerry manages to get everyone to leave the games room by mentioning the St. Mark's Hotel across the street. Meanwhile, Kerry heads up to the roof and tries to get the Drew Crew to leave. When they refuse, Bridget joins Kerry and tries to persuade them. Drew leaves but not before he throws the basketball away. It hits the aerial and it falls from the roof. In the lobby, Cate and Francine see the aerial swinging dangerously in front of the hotel. Up on the roof, Bridget and Kerry are holding on to the wire, trying to lift the aerial back up. Gordo and Bailey arrive, having seen the argument between the Hennessy girls and the Drew Crew. Bridget and Kerry apologize for ditching them and Gordo and Bailey help with the aerial. Cate appears and rushes to help. After telling the girls off, they let go of the wire, as do Gordo and Bailey. Cate ends up crouching on the wall, trying hard to hold on to the aerial; she complains about her inappropriate choice of shoes. Bridget and Kerry's punishment for nearly destroying the hotel is to clean the Jacuzzi with their toothbrushes while Gordo and Bailey relax. Meanwhile, heiress London Tipton (whose father owns the Bayside High School) is failing her lessons at school and will be grounded if she flunks. Francine asks Milton, the nerd in the hall of Bayside High School, to tutor London and while reluctant at first, Milton agrees when he is offered triple her salary to do it. Whilst tutoring London, Milton tells her about his crush on Kate Sanders, the third main girl in the school. London tells him to play it cool and he will get a date, which he does. However, it ends badly when Milton finds out that all Lance can talk about is destroying the nerds and fashion. London gets a C+ on her Math test and doesn't have to be punished as she passed - in fact, she gets a plasma TV as a reward. Characters * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Cate Hennessy * Drew C. * David Gordon * Bailey Pickett * Francine Smith * Stewie Griffin * London Tipton * Milton * Kate Sanders Trivia *This maybe the prequel of Pool Party of the aftermath of how things met. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Cate